


Treat yourselves

by killing_kurare



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, Massage salon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: It's Leela's turn to pick an activity for date night.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Turanga Leela
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2014, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Treat yourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com

"Are you sure about this?" Fry raises an eyebrow as he and Leela enter the massage salon. 

"Of course, a lot of people recommend it. It's supposed to be very relaxing," Leela reassures. "Also it's my turn to pick an activity for date night."

"Yeah, yeah," Fry sighs. 

"Welcome!" A perky alien receptionist with five arms calls out when they approach. "Is this the first time you're visiting us?"

"Yes, it is. We're interested in two of your special massage treatments," Leela smiles and takes Fry's hand.

"Oh of course, dear! You'll both feel like new people when we're done with you," she giggles. "Please be so kind and fill out these papers first. You know, just a formality. We wouldn't want you to sue us in case one or two limbs went missing, right?" She laughs, but Fry's eyes widen.

Leela answers with an uncomfortable laugh, takes the forms, the brochure and two pens and retreats to the waiting room. 

"I hope that was a bad joke?!" He whispers. 

"I'm sure it was ..." Leela answers, though her voice doesn't sound sure at all. 

Together they read the forms and browse the brochure, wincing at the descriptions and pictures of the procedure to follow. 

"That can't be comfortable," Leela mutters and turns the brochure in her hands to make sense of the picture of a patient during the massage part, being bent in a most unnatural way. 

"Leela, the ones who recommended this to you ... could it be, by chance, people without an actual spine?"

Leela swallows hard. "Oh, well, now that I think of it ..." She says while putting the papers down and getting up. "I think I feel more like eating out tonight. Steak, perhaps?"

"Oh, thank goodness," Fry mutters and follows his girlfriend out of the salon.


End file.
